Maybe We Can Change The World
by random yet lovable
Summary: On hiatus: H/Hr After finding out his true feelings for Hermione, and after finally finding a way to destroy Voldemort and his horcruxes, Harry in his journey as the Boy-Who-Lived/Chosen One along with Hermione, accidentally send themselves back into the past where they must start all over again and hopefully change things for the better. all other parings TBA. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Story is AU-ish non-canon I couldn't let Dobby die and I changed a little bit of things here and there to save most of my favorites. I just wanted to see if I could write something that would make sense to me that I could enjoy reading with one of my favorite pairings without making it seem as though the story had to be drastically changed and then I ended up with a different story altogether anyway. I wouldn't say there was major Ron Bashing, I won't kill him off or outright make him into the villain, here he is just presented as an immature teenager who tried to take on too much in the name of friendship and had to bail without thinking of the consequences. I hope you like it**

* * *

**Ch1. Changes, Abandonment and Discovery**

It was all so exasperating.

Running around trying to find all the horcruxes, Ron leaving us, brilliant Hermione finding another way to get rid of the horcrux inside the locket, actually getting something accomplished and then accidentally getting caught by the snatchers, finding Luna, being rescued by Dobby, being dropped off at Shell cottage with a barely breathing Hermione, and a bleeding Luna, frantically looking around for something to help with the pain while dobby went to get help-

Thankfully Bill had the foresight to have an emergency potions stash and after Fleur slipped them all a bit of calming drought everything seemed to slow down

-looking up in thanks at where Fleur had stood, as she was suddenly gone, only to find a rueful Ron instead, after months of not seeing each other, safe and sound with nary a scratch while Hermione was unconscious, gravely wounded after the intense physical and magical torture she was put through. It took every ounce of the calming drought taking effect to stop me from jumping at him and beating him senseless for his betrayal.

Ron's endless apologies and inquisitive glances at me trying to find out what happened while he was gone infuriated me, his ineloquent attempts at flirting with a recovering Hermione made me annoyed, and after many failed attempts to start any kind of conversation with us two, his trivial efforts at catching Luna's attention just made me want to beat him over the head with a wet towel. Then things got awkward. Discovering Ron and a confused Luna actually flirting with each other and on their way to kissing; just hours after finding Ron in shock and devastated, when he saw us kissing, and whispering our feelings while encompassed in a comforting embrace, a few mornings after we showed up.

I knew it would just be a matter of time before he noticed things were different but it took him a while to notice before that. How could they not be? All this time after leaving us. She is the only one I could find solace in, find myself loved and cared for; yes, Ginny cared for me too and I do love her to a point, but none of those feelings could compare to what I feel for Hermione now, the love that I have reasons to believe I have always somehow felt. She always supported me, lent a hand when I needed aid and she never failed to be there for me when I really needed someone to be there.

This time it was my turn to be there for her. When she sobbed I held her in my arms, when she cried out in her sleep, I was there to sooth her back into slumber, when she needed me I was there like she has been there for me all these years, It was all Ron's fault that we got together, but it was also thanks to his leaving that I was able to realize what I felt. We were just lying about wondering what we were going to do next, just four weeks after Ron's abandonment, when she stood up off the cot.

"Harry," she started, "maybe we should just..."

"Yeah?" I looked up at her. She looked away in what could only be a doubting yet hopeful expression.

"Well what if we can find another way to kill the horcrux?"

"Huh?" I mumbled, confused and not at all fully awake

"The first time -with the diary- didn't you kill it with the basilisk venom?"

"Yes I did -but- where are we going to find another basilisk fang in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well I was thinking- what if we buy some venom at an apothecary and put it on a knife or something… I bet we could find some Goblin made swords in your family vault at Gringotts since you have control of the Black and Potter fortunes at your disposal now that you are 17 or maybe we could at least buy a knife that will absorb the venom? We could use some of the polyjuice potion we have left…"she suddenly trailed off, looking at me with a worried look on her face…

She was just standing there being doubtful of her utter brilliance when I did it. I couldn't seem to be able to stop I took her in my arms and with a loud whoop and a laugh I spun her round and round, and when I put her back on the ground and she flashed me that dizzying smile…

Well… I just couldn't help it I leaned down and momentarily captured her lips with mine. Suddenly what started out as an impulse became something more, as she leaned on to me and she responded with an absolute passion I had never felt before, then we stopped and we sprung apart looking at each other wary yet hopeful, our eyes asking for our lips to meet once more. Everything was still, until finally our gasping breaths and ravaged lips were reminder of what we both experienced and she finally put a voice to the heated insanity.

"Why?"

I don't know…" I looked away unsure of myself.

Silence reigned once more when I heard a sigh and footsteps going away from me

* * *

_"I guess he didn't mean it…"she mumbled almost silently... "I guess he doesn't feel the same..."_

* * *

"I guess he didn't mean it…" a whispered sadness I could barely hear

_Wait… did that mean? i should say something...to stop her... but what? mind blanking out at a time like this... _

-he struggled to say something-

"Stop… don't go… just comeback… please…" I stuttered, "Just because I don't know why it happened doesn't mean I want it to stop happening… I just… wait… I need a second please…"

She stopped breathing quietly and looking down, a tear trailing down her cheek, a frown marring her features, she passed her sleeve over her face once and turned to face me.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I finish writing it. If you find something that doesn't make sense leave a review and I'll fix it or explain better**

**So Please Read and Review if you want, or don't if you don't, I'm not the boss of you so I can't really force you but if you do I'm Really thankful for it and I guess asking you to read it is redundant because if you're reading this part it probably means you already read it and that is already wonderful and awesome of you so thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, first of all, thank you to all the readers, reviewers, subscribers and people who favorited me and my story, I am overwhelmed with gratitude to all of you and I sincerely did not even think I would get the response I did. Secondly, I forgot to post a disclaimer on the first chapter but I assume everyone who reads fan fictions knows that **

_**Harry Potter or any other characters portrayed in any of JK Rowling's books belong solely to her and not me**_

**So there's that disclaimer also this might contain mild language and I will end up changing this story to M rating just in case for it gets too violent or such. Thirdly, although redundant, I thank you all for your support in this story and that I will continue to do my best to give you a story worth reading :)**

* * *

Previously on Maybe We Can Change The World:

"Stop… don't go… just comeback… please…" I stuttered, "Just because I don't know why it happened doesn't mean I want it to stop happening… I just… wait… I need a second please…"

She stopped, breathing quietly and looking down, a tear trailing down her cheek, a frown marring her features, she passed her sleeve over her face once and turned to face me.

* * *

**Ch.2:Getting Together and New Spells**

"Well then?" she started still frowning and slightly skeptical, "Go on…"

"I mean, I don't know why I did, but I…" I stuttered, "Well what I mean to say is…"

"Yes?"

Suddenly her expression changed, no longer frowning, but timid and slightly hopeful, as if the next words I would say would either make her day or break her heart.

"What I mean to say is that …" I paused uncertain, "Well you know I'm no good with…. Feelings... I guess... but …. Ugh I don't want to mess this up, but it's just, this feels right… what we did just now, why didn't we do it before?"

"Um well… I uh…" she began "It's just… all this time I…."

Hermione hesitated, all the while blushing and not looking at me she answered why we hadn't, stumbling through the explanation.

She confessed that she didn't dare hope I felt that the same way that she did towards me, what with me being with Ginny, and that she thought I would never like a girl like her when all these other pretty girls would throw themselves at me…

"Bollocks!" I replied, "First of all, what girls? You know I tell you everything… wouldn't I have told you if anyone had approached me at all? You know how helpless I was with Cho, you know how long it took me with Ginny… and even if there were any, if I had noticed anyone and even if I did find those girls attractive I know most of them would never measure up to you! You stuck with me through all the rough times like with Umbridge, and the tournament, and the whole bloody Slytherin Heir/Chamber of Secrets debacle," I yelled, " and you are just as good looking as any of those girls if not better…" I mumbled, almost an afterthought…

"But then, why didn't you kiss me until now?" she asked.

"I don't know… I guess its cause I didn't know I could… but then I did… and what if I tried and you slapped me or something and then you never spoke to me again?" I pause, "what if you left me? You almost left right now…. You're all that I have left… what if you didn't want to be near me, you know I'd be lost without you, I can't seem to be able to do this alone, and also what about Ron?

* * *

"_What about Ron? He likes her, he's my best friend," I thought._

'_Not a very good one,' came from the recesses of my mind 'he left, and she's still here and you love her'_

"_I love her?"_

'_YES! You've always loved her, but Ron got in the way, but now he's gone and you should tell her what you feel'_

"_Alright I guess…. Although I have been talking to myself for a while- what if she thinks I'm crazy?"_

'_She won't, she loves us too'_

* * *

Before I could say anything she begun to speak-

"Well, Ron and I, we never got much past hand holding, and it was awkward and not at all…" she drifted of as a sudden look came upon her face, "…anyway he doesn't seem to care much for me, for us, I mean, he left us… even after I begged and cried and pleaded for him to not go… he left. He made that choice and now… I guess… well I don't love him as much as I thought I did, and he never actually asked me out…" she trailed off frowning, as if just figuring something out… "He never asked me out…"

"Um…Well, if you're really single then… Then…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with me then?" I rush out, "I guess… I mean…. do you want to be my girlfriend?" I stutter…

I look at her and she smiles, walks toward me, and says-

"YES!"

And that's how we awkwardly ended up admitting our feelings to each other….

* * *

Hermione being who she was, did not let their growing feelings toward one another deter her from the mission and after thinking about it more she looked in her purse for several of the things she had put inside while they were at Grimmauld Place, and after searching through several stacks of useless stuff stuck inside old school trunks she found a small sheathed knife underneath a small hidden compartment in the luggage as well as several of the Black's books on curse casting and breaking as well as soul rituals.

To her surprise found several different references on soul destruction in a part about dementors and spells that act in the same way that dementors steal souls…

One of the spells seemed almost perfect for defeating the soul that made up the horcrux, almost like the _avada kedavra, -and most probably restricted as well- _but meant for the purpose of removing a soul without causing death leaving behind an empty shell in the same way the dementors deliver their kiss without physically harming the host.

The spell itself seemed easy to cast and the pronunciations seemed simple _anima mortis__-__finem_ (soul death-end). Yet with the instructions came a warning:

_Anyone to use this spell must be aware of the consequences__,_

_For anything that destroys a soul, _

_No matter how needed it is or how many lives it would eventually save__,_

_Is in debt with the universe _

_To use this spell means to interfere with someone's fate _

_And fate cannot be thwarted without serious repercussions_

* * *

_**TBC…**_

Sorry to leave y'all with a cliffy of sorts, this chapter continued the conversation and goes off into how Hermione further discovers a different way to destroy the horcruxes, I know some thought that just the knives with basilisk venom to kill them was it, but the spell is important to the whole story. If you find something that doesn't make sense leave a review and I'll fix it or explain better….

Since these first few chapters begin how the story is set up they will seem a bit short but that's just so that the story can progress and so that hopefully no one will get bored or tired of waiting for the story to unfold or stop reading it because I take too long...

So Please Read and Review if you want, or don't if you don't, I'm not the boss of you so I can't really force you, but if you do I'm Really thankful for it and I guess asking you to read it is redundant because if you're reading this part it probably means you already read it and that is already wonderful and awesome of you so thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello and Happy 4th of July/Independence day to the United States.

Once again thank you to everyone who has subscribed, reviewed, favorited, and read this story it means the world to me and I am so grateful to you all.

On another note: I would like to say that I try to keep the spelling and grammar correct but, English is my second language and I might miss a few things that might not sound right in the vernacular but seem alright in my head so if you catch anything please message me or leave a review and I will fix it a.s.a.p. I will address the delay in the AN below so you can get on with the story.

* * *

**Previously on Maybe We Can Change the World:**

_The spell itself seemed easy to cast and the pronunciations seemed simple __**anima mortis-finem**__ (soul death-end). Yet with the instructions came a warning:_

_**Anyone to use this spell must be aware of the consequences,**_

_**For anything that destroys a soul,**_

_**No matter how needed it is or how many lives it would eventually save,**_

_**Is in debt with the universe**__**.**_

_**To use this spell means to interfere with someone's fate**__**,**_

_**And fate cannot be thwarted without serious repercussions….**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Venom

Hermione ended up telling Harry about the spell.

She knew it was dangerous because of the warning but it was worth a try, however, she did not stop the plan to get the basilisk venom. If everything failed and Harry was somehow unable to kill Voldemort even after destroying the horcruxes, it would be a good spell to know to try defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Due to the circumstances and a good deal of boredom Harry worked hard to get the wand movements as described by the book and continuously read through spell books to find any spells that could be useful in a battle with Death Eaters.

Hermione continued her research and managed to go through their potions case and found that the vials of polyjuice potions were still viable and went through some muggle villages where they managed to steal some combs and brushes for the hairs for the potion without drawing any attention.

* * *

The plan to get the venom worked flawlessly, although it was costly because basilisk venom is so rare, they got lucky in finding an apothecary that had a small vial with several drops which was all they needed, and due to how much they were willing to spend the apothecary was discrete and let them leave directly after paying.

Before they had gotten the venom however, they had gone to buy some foodstuff in a market near the apothecary and some small treats mostly consisting of chocolate.

* * *

As they hid back in their tent in the middle of a dense forest they felt the adrenaline catch up with them. They knew that they had gotten lucky and their progress led them to feel somewhat giddy and exited which led them to acting like teenagers in a relationship and they shared a small celebratory kiss. The kiss was unexpected and while relatively sweet it lead into a more voracious snog that lasted a while.

After reluctantly pulling away from each other before they went too far, their heated glances ravaged breath and over all gaiety from their encounter caused the teens to turn into a blushful crimson and the tent relapsed into silence.

* * *

They then decided eat some of the food they had gotten at the market as they thought about their next plans and they decided to keep looking through the books to help them come up with an idea.

Soon after the only sounds to be heard from the teenagers were mild paper shuffling and the random thumps of Harry looking through a smelly old trunk that they had found inside Grimmauld Place.

Eventually Hermione broke the silence with a small giggle as she looked up to find Harry covered in strange lime green goo that came from a small artifact inside the trunk. It seemed that some other Black relative had a fondness for practical jokes other than Sirius.

Harry, looking up at Hermione as her small giggles turned into loud raucous laughter soon joined in. As they calmed down Hermione remembered that Harry was still covered in the substance quickly dispelled it with an easy Evanesco.

Later the teenagers forgot their initial awkwardness and reverted back to their calm camaraderie. As the day turned to night the teens decided to take a break and have a night of rest and wait until the next day to do anything about the Horcrux, as that would result with them being better rested and able to deal with more if something happened. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms neither of them anticipating the torture they would experience in the upcoming days.

* * *

_(The next day around 10:00 am)_

Since the small sheathed knife ended up being goblin made and with the same quality as the Sword of Gryffindor they decided to use it instead.

Carefully applying the venom to it they watched as it beaded up on the surface of the knife before finally it melted into the metal and disappeared.

"Yes!" they cried in celebration, embracing each other in glee. "It worked!"

"We are just one step closer to defeating him…" she whispered. "If this can be used like you used the fang on the diary…"

"We can do this!" Harry laughed, "We can beat them! We can get rid of _**Voldemort**_!"

But neither would remain as joyous, as soon they heard the crackling sounds of apparition surrounding them.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Coming up next is Hermione getting rid of and hiding the horcrux and the Malfoy Manor confrontation.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this has taken longer than originally thought and that it is short, I've had the first few paragraphs written for a while but I was hit with writers block and it left me with a large blank space where the rest of the story was supposed to be, and now I have all these other ideas of where the story should go, I intend to finish this story no matter what and my goal is to get you a new chapter at least once a month, if not faster if real life doesn't get in the way.

Hopefully you stick with this story and if you have any advice on where the story should end up and how it should proceed then please leave a review or message me and I will probably take your advice if it doesn't go against any major plot points I've already set up…

So Please Read and Review if you want or don't if don't I'm not the boss of you so I can't really force you but if you do I'm Really thankful for it and I guess asking you to read it is redundant because if you're reading this part it probably means you already read it and that is already wonderful and awesome of you so thanks


End file.
